


Angels Retuen

by John_Reese



Series: person of intrest [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Reese/pseuds/John_Reese
Summary: Rachael a former Cia Agent and for military girl returns to New York City for a friend at the request of her sister Zoe, a young 31 year old who is determined to correct the wrongs she has done in the past.
Relationships: john reese and Rachael
Series: person of intrest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Rachael Morgan is a 31-year-old ex-army and former CIA agent who enjoys helping others out. She is helpful and fighter, but can also be very standoffish and a bit sneaky.

She is an American who defines herself as straight. She finished school and then left academia.

Physically, Rachael is in pretty good shape. She is tall with fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

She grew up in a working-class neighbourhood. After her father died when she was young, she was raised by her mother

She is currently in a relationship with John Reese. John is the same age as her and works the same job as her.

Rachael's best friend is a computer hacker named Samantha Groves They have a very fiery friendship.

Height:

tall

Shape:

average

Build:

well-built

Hair color:

black

Eyes:

blue

Face shape:

heart-shaped

Glasses/lenses:

none

Distinguishing marks:

none

Other words that might be used:

full-length, grandiloquent, leggy, long-legged, muscular, stately, statuesque, tall, well-built

Current Partner  
John Reese  
(Lifespan: 1989 - present)

Relation

Boyfriend (2016 - present)

Occupation

secret

Age

31

Relationship

They are madly in love

Zoe Morgan  
(Lifespan: 1985 - present)

Relation

Sister

Occupation

Fixer

Age

35

Relationship

They get on well.


	2. Chapter 1

John and Rachael were happily sat at his apartment talking about the past.

"Do you remember back in 2015 when you and Zoe saved my life?"

John Asked Rachael.

"Yeah you mean the time when Me and Zoe took on all the Samaritan Agents to get you off the rooftop before the building was destroyed by a missile, yeah I remember that clearly, though I do wonder what happened to Harold Finch after that?"

Replied Rachael.

"As far as I know he is still working the irrelevant list but he married Grace and is happy with her now, we just get the phone call when a new number comes in."

Said, John.

"Hold on let me get this straight you nearly put your happy ending on the line, which it would have happened if Sameen Shaw had not have told me where you were so that Harold could have his happy ending, now that's not faring the Machine is his and his alone he should have put his life on the line to save us all from Samaritan."

Rachael said back to John.

"Hey, do you remember when we first met, you me and Kara Stanton were all partnered to do a job together in the CIA, I could tell you a secret about that day."

Continued Rachael.

"Sure I would like to know."

John Answered.

"Well when I first saw you I knew that this was how we were gonna end up together, but when we were undercover we had a little fun right well I got pregnant then 6 months later before you were sent to get the virus from china I was going to tell you but Mark Snow found out and shot me in the stomach and retired me, it was Harold that found me and saved my life and gave me purpose, he basically gave me a second chance as he did you.

Rachael Replied.

Not long after Rachael finished talking to John they both got a phone call.

"Hello Samantha"

Answered John.

"John, Rachael we have another number only it's a number I don't think any of us want to save it's Grace Hendricks Harold's wife."

Replied Samantha

"I have an idea, Samantha how would you like to plant a virus on the machine so we can have a break we hardly sleep and me and John hardly have any time together if you know what I mean."

Said Rachael.

"That sounds like a good idea Rachael, but what about Grace?"

Asked Samantha.

"Well we know the machine only gives us a number if they are in danger say within 3 days how about a holiday."

Answered Rachael.

"Sounds good well see you soon bye guys"

Samantha Replied.


	3. Chapter 2

After the Phone call, John and Rachael walked to the bedroom, and then they went to bed to sleep for a few hours.

The next morning Rachael went out for coffee for them both when she spotted Grace but instead of watching her Rachael turned around and walked away but out of nowhere she felt a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder then her side then her leg as she fell she seen Grace had no head and that her Brains were splattered all over the pavement.

Not long after that John got a phone call.

"Hello."

Answered John

"John it's Sameen you need to get to the hospital it's Rachael she's been hurt and well Grace is dead."

Sameen said.

"What happened Sameen?"

Asked John.

"I think she went out to get coffee for you and her and she must have been caught in the crossfire when Grace was killed, I don't know maybe a few bullets missed Grace and got Rachael, I'm at the hospital with her now."

Replied Sameen.

"I will be there in a few minutes I need to know who done this to her."

Replied John.

"John don't its not looking good, you remember when you where in a coma for 6 months after Samaritan well she was worried about you that when the hospital was going to turn your life support off, she said no and took you back home to your apartment well she was that worried about you that she never left your side not even when a new number came in she refused to help Harold not till she knew you where gonna be ok, I think maybe now you should do the same for her."

Replied Sameen.

After the phone call John ran to the hospital to be by Rachael's side he knew what he had to do and that was to return the favor from 2015 when she had stayed with him after the Samaritan agents had injured him she refused to believe that he was not gonna make it when he ended up in a coma for six months.

During the day while John was sat in the hospital he received a text from Harold wanting to question Rachael about why she did nothing to save grace.

Text start.

John is Rachael awake I need to ask her some questions on why she did nothing to save Grace she was there she could have stopped it.

Text end.

So John red the message and replied.

Text start.

No, Harold, she is not awake, and to answer your question you ever thought she didn't see what was going to happen, all Rachael was doing was getting coffee for us maybe Grace was behind her from the looks of the wounds yes she was behind. Oh and Rachael is not looking good thanks for asking.

Text end.

After the text, John focused all his attention on Rachael making sure that she did pull through this any number that came up John refused to work till he knew that his girlfriend was gonna make it through.


	4. chapter 3

Over the next few days it was touch and go with Rachael, doctors and nurses came and went to make sure her iv was full when suddenly Sameen appeared behind John and saw that he was holding her hand.

"How is she, John."

Asked Sameen.

"She's touch and go, the doctors can't say for sure if she will ever wake up and I can't lose her Sameen not after I just found her again."

Replied John.

"John think positive she will pull through this she is a lot like you she's a fighter though I will admit her wounds are bad I'll tell you what do what she did with you and take her back to your apartment it helped you it may help her."

Said Sameen.

"Do you think that would be a good idea what if a number comes in that I have to work what then."

Asked John.

"Yes John if a number comes up I will deal with it Rachael is more important right now, you need to stay with her John she would do the same again if it was you not her."

Replied Sameen.

"How sad is this Sameen Harold wants to question her on why she did nothing to save Grace, what did he expect he was willing to let me die so he could have his happy ending, don't forget I nearly lost my happy ending so he could be happy."

Said, John.

"Yeah, I know Harold told me about that after the fact that he had sent the text to you look just do what I said ok I gotta go now got another number, remember to take her home and stay with her."

Sameen said as she left the room.

That same day John took Sameen's advice and took Rachael home and kept her safe when Harold came over to see why John was not working any new numbers when he realized that Rachael was in a coma.

"John I am sorry for not asking about Rachael."

Said, Harold.

"Harold what are you doing here, if it's to question Rachael as you can see she can't answer your questions right now."

John Replied.

"No I didn't come for that, I actually came to see why you were not helping with the new numbers but now I see you have your hands full with Rachael, I am so sorry this happened to her John."

Replied Harold.

"Harold why didn't your machine give us her number she was in danger and it glitched why."

Asked John.

"I don't know John, maybe the machine didn't see it or maybe Samaritan was not completely destroyed as we thought."

Answered Harold.

"How is that possible Harold, the machine beat Samaritan I know I was the one who uploaded her to the same satellite as it I don't get how Samaritan could have survived that."

Asked John.

"I don't either John but its a possibility that we have to consider that maybe all agents of my machine are still in danger."

Said Harold as he left the apartment.

After Harold left John went back to tending to Rachael making sure she was comfortable and making sure that her iv was always full he kept hold of her hand and spoke to her to make sure she knew that he was always there for her that he would never leave her, he also reminded her of the time after she left the CIA while he and Kara were working illegally in New York that they met a few times without Kara knowing. He also reminded her of all the fun they had and that it was not her time to die that he was going to save her as she did him on November 13, 2015, where she did not give up hope on him, he would never give up hope on her he knew she was going to make it through.


End file.
